Elvenpath
by octavaluna-801
Summary: Y él bailaba y reia rodeado de una helice de luz y color, bajo aquella balada mágica. Y tomó a Gilbert de las manos para invitarle a aquel baile liberador, que devolvía la vida y la alegría... / Inspirado en la canción de Nightwish, leve PrUk


Este pequeño oneshot (parece que sólo puedo escribir oneshots o drabbles... y no los que debería por si fuera poco) está inspirado totalmente en la canción Elvenpath de Nightwish. Y es un ligero PrUk, lo cierto es que hace tiempo que queria escribir de ellos aunque no se si habran fans de esa pareja por aqui.

Siempre me ha parecido interesante esa amistad que tienen

Ni hetalia ni la canción me pertenece

* * *

**ELVENPATH**

_Mi awesome persona todavía no estaba ni borracha cuando me hizo esa pregunta. Bueno, no es que yo alguna vez este borracho, solo finjo para que los demás no se sientan malos bebedores a mi lado kesesesese…_

**-¿Somos amigos, Gilbert?**

**-¡Claro! ¿Qué pregunta es esa a estas alturas? **

**-Ven conmigo. Quiero enseñarte algo.**

**-¡Espera! ¿Y la cerveza?**

**-Déjala.**

– Tomó mi mano y nos adentramos en el bosque nocturno. ¡Espera! ¿había un bosque justo detrás de su casa? ¿qué no era un jardín? No es que estuviera algo confuso, yo soy demasiado genial para sentirme inseguro, o algo así ¿pero por qué me llevaba allí?

Y entonces comencé a oírlo. Una música tan pura como el viento y dulce como el agua de las montañas. Era como si las vírgenes muertas lloraran por su amor. Venia de las entrañas de la oscuridad, allí delante nuestro, donde no había más que color azabache. De repente comencé a distinguir pequeños destellos de luz. Y salimos a un claro enorme lleno de miles de péquelas luciérnagas que se elevaban hacia la luna. Y no fue hasta que una se acercó a mí que pude distinguir una figura humana coronada con pequeñas alas de libélula. La dama en miniatura me sonrío o se posó en los cabellos de mi camarada.

¿Hadas?

**- Oye, cejas esto es… **

**-¡Mira Gilbert! **– Rio señalando delante de mí.

En todos los siglos de mi awesome existencia no había visto una maravilla parecida a aquella. Alrededor del riachuelo que cruzaba el claro, decenas de criaturas maravillosas, inimaginables para mi grandiosa imaginación hasta aquel momento posaban sus ojos en mi persona. No les culpo, sé que soy muy guapo, pero era como si el espectáculo fuese yo, no ellos. Incluso las sirenas sentadas en las piedras de las orilla interrumpieron su privilegiada canción para sonreírme. Hadas, duendes, aves y animales de formas y colores inexistentes… todo un universo nuevo en aquel mágico lugar. Mi grandioso paladar quedó tan sorprendido que no era capaz de pronunciar palabra.

La expectación poco a poco fue llegando a su fin. Las hadas emprendieron su vuelo al rededor de mi compañero. Rodeándole en hélices de luz y color, bajo el canto altivo de las mujeres pez. Y él, riendo y bailando, parecía brillar también, con una feseta que nunca antes había visto. La energía que liberaba con cada movimiento de su cuerpo se materializaba en forma de risas, parecía como si se hubiere quitado siglos de vida y dolor de encima. Como si no fuese una grandiosa, nación, (no tanto como yo, claro, pero él era importante al fin y al cabo), sino un muchacho inocente e ilusionado.

Se acercó a mí y me tomó de las manos llevándome a interpretar a su lado aquella extravagante sinfonía. Mientras mi buen cuerpo se movía por si solo en aquel baile improvisado, mis ojos solo contemplaban aquella belleza pura y juvenil que emanaba del que una vez conocí como el imperio Británico. No podía dejar de mirarle maravillado y sorprendido. Pero un sentimiento de gozo y alegría crecía en mi interior aumentando mi energía, mis ganas de moverme más, de bailar sin parar, como si todo el dolor, todo el cansancio y todas las preocupaciones que hasta entonces me agobiaban desaparecieran en la nada, dejando solo la libertad y un sentimiento de paz en mi interior. Reí y bailé con él rodeados ambos de una hélice de diminutas hadas hasta que caímos ambos al suelo exhaustos y con la respiración entrecortada.

No podía ni quería borrar la sonrisa de mi awesome rostro. Por primera vez desde que mi nación desapareció me sentí vivo de verdad, mi sangre estaba hirviendo, corriendo por mis venas como dando a entender que estaba allí, y mi corazón latía a mil haciéndome jadear. Un pajarillo dorado con una cola larguísima vino volando y se acomodó en mi vientre. Le acaricié y giré la cabeza hacía donde estaba la persona cuya mano seguía sosteniendo. Arthur estaba tumbado a mi lado, mirándome con una agradable calidez en sus ojos fosforescentes.

**- Bienvenido a mi mundo, Gilbert. **

**

* * *

**_Si aprietas el botoncito azul de allí abajo, Estarás firmando una recolecta de firmas para que Prusia vuelva a ser una nación 3_**  
**


End file.
